An attenuated vaccine is a live vaccine, which can be contrasted with a killed vaccine. An attenuated vaccine is created by reducing the virulence of a pathogen, or eliminating the virulence of a pathogen under certain conditions. Live attenuated vaccines provide better protection to the host, but safety concerns have limited their use outside of the human population. These concerns are obviated by the materials and methods described herein.